hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Summer - Approved
Name: Summer Hale Family(Age, Hair and Eye Color Included) Anneliese Hale- Older Sister- 21, Hair: Light Blonde, Eyes: Black Rosalie Hale- Younger Sister- 17, Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Eyes, Black Dustin Hale- Older Brother- 24, Hair, Light Blonde, Eyes: Blue Logan Hale- Twin Brother (Born 4 minutes before Summer)- 20, Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Eyes: Blue Hope Evans- Mother- 42, Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Eyes: Black Taylor Hale- Father- 47, Hair: Light Blonde, Eyes: Blue Summer's Age: 20 Job: Stylist Physical Appearance: Hair Color: Strawberry Blond Eyes: Blue I would like for Summer to be a stylist for these districts: District 1 or District 2 or District 11 or District 12 Personality: Nice, loves to design, especially dresses. She is beautiful, and she has a loving family. She loves to be outdoors, to be happy, and to run along her brothers and sisters. She is somewhat a tomboy, because her twin, Logan always goes around by running, and she pulls on jeans and a t-shirt, and she runs after him. She looks exactly like her mother, Hope Hale, who has protected her from everything. She was bright and smart at school, and she has finished District 2's Designer College YEARS earlier than she was supposed to. She is a wonderful girl, unmarried, and has a dream to be a stylist for the games. History: Hope was picked to go the Hunger Games. And since she was living in District 2, she had a lot of volunteers. But she wanted to go. She didn't want to be stuck inside this stupid district anymore. She guessed that she would most likely die there, and she wanted just that. Gabriel Jones was picked from the boys, and lots of people volunteered, like Logan Gate, but Gabriel went. When it was gone to the very last 2 people, Hope and Gabriel were the last. But Gabriel, for Hope, and the fact he really loathed District 2, he met his final breath of life and stuck a spear in his head. Hope was completely confused. She was sad, and there was no one, allies or friends, just one person, Taylor Hale, who had volunteered to go to the Games, and lived to tell the tale. They began as friends, and soon enough, it was obvious Hope was engaged to Taylor. Together, they helped the next tribute live, and they were done as mentors. Only Dustin was reaped, but instantly, more than hundreads of people volunteered, and it was overwhelming. But that's another tale to tell. If you would like to see Summer's picture, please look at all the pictures. There should be one under the name, "Summer Hale". This is my first character. I've signed in. Please approve my character. Rose Granger 01:53, November 30, 2011 (UTC)Rose Granger We can't approve this until you sign in/create an account. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 20:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Capitol has cameras stationed practically everywhere in the arena, and very advanced technology. There's no way that her parents would have been able to outsmart the Capitol. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 03:46, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved, she can be in 11. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 02:49, December 4, 2011 (UTC)